The invention relates to headware, and particularly to a cap or hat which is constructed to temporarily hold a handle portion of an illuminating device in a concealable tab. When the illuminating device is removed from the headware, the concealable tab may be concealed along the sweatband of the cap, and the cap or hat may be used for its more traditional purpose of shielding the sun from the face of a user.
The use of portable flashlights for illumination purposes are well known and frequently used by hunters, fisherman, miners, fireman and others having a particular task to perform in the darkness. To permit the user of the flashlight to have both hands free to perform a designated task, it has been found advantageous to have the flashlight securely connected to headware worn by the user of the flashlight. This type of attachment allows the illuminating beam of light to be constantly positioned in the users direction of sight.
The headware used for the attachment of a flashlight has commonly been in the form of a rigid hardhat, or helmet with an exterior bracket for attaching the flashlight, batteries to operate the flashlight, or both. One type of configuration has a flashlight attached to the hardhat with a wire connected to a battery pack worn on the belt of the user. Another type of design has the batteries attached on the rear exterior surface of the hardhat. These types of configurations are generally heavy, cumbersome, and have a tendency to permit either the handle portion of the flashlight, the batteries attachment bracket, or wiring to become snagged or hooked on surrounding limbs from trees or shrubs or on other objects.
Another type of flashlight holder which may be worn around the users"" head utilizes a headband or strap which attaches to a small flashlight. Although these apparatus are much lighter and less cumbersome to wear than the rigid hats described above, they do not adequately secure the flashlight to the user""s head, and are additionally prone to snagging objects such as limbs or twigs due to the flashlight handle projecting from the strap. Furthermore, the headband type of flashlight holder does not have any other utility besides holding the flashlight. For example, the headband cannot be used to shield the sun from a user""s eyes, provide protection to the user""s head from the weather, or provide protection in the case of a hard hat.
Thus, a need exists for a type of headware, and more particularly a cap or fedora to be constructed in a manner which allows a small flashlight handle to be temporarily and concealably secured to the hat in a manner which alleviates the flashlight handle from snagging other objects, yet is compatible for the user to inconspicuously wear the hat for other uses such as shielding the sun or protection from the weather.
It is thus one aspect of the present invention to provide a type of lightweight, non-rigid hat or headware with means for attaching an illumination device in a manner which is non-obtrusive and not likely to snag on surrounding objects. It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide headware that inconspicuously houses the means for attaching an illumination device when not in use. It is yet a further aspect of the invention that the headware be capable of dual use during both nighttime and daytime conditions.
Thus, in one aspect of the present invention, a lightweight cap or fedora is constructed in a manner which allows the handle portion of a small flashlight to be interconnected to an expandable or elastic loop or tab attached to the interior of the cap. The illumination device or flashlight is temporarily secured to the elastic loop, and thus the cap, in a manner which permits the flashlight to be easily removed for other uses, and once removed, the loop can be replaced into the shell of the cap such that the cap is substantially indistinguishable from caps currently used by sportsmen, police officers and others who work or enjoy recreational activities in the dark.
Thus, it is an additional aspect of the present invention that the cap be designed to appear substantially similar to commonly worn baseball type caps or fedora hats which may be used for its generally accepted purpose of shielding the users face from the sun during daylight. However, a means for securing a flashlight within the cap is provided which is inexpensive to manufacture, comfortable for the user and allows a traditional cap to be used for a dual purpose.
In another aspect of the invention, the securement of the flashlight handle is accomplished in a manner which maintains the flashlight in close proximity to the user""s head. This configuration is not only aesthetically pleasing, but more importantly, generally prevents the handle portion of the flashlight from being snagged or hooked by adjacent objects such as tree limbs, and permits the cap and attached flashlight to be worn in confining spaces. This configuration further allows the beam of light from the flashlight to be directed toward the user""s line of sight.
It is a further aspect of the invention that a small flashlight may be secured on either side of the hat or both sides if the user requires additional illumination. Thus, the invention allows a user to customize the use of the hat for whatever particular use is preferred.
To secure the flashlight to the headware, an expandable type fabric is generally interconnected to the base surface of the cap between the shell of the cap and the sweatband of the cap. The material forms a loop or a sleeve which is sized to specifically hold a small flashlight, and is generally stitched, glued, or heat bonded to the cap for securement purposes. To form the loop, a standard elastic strip of the desired length may be simply cut to the appropriate length, folded to form a loop, and sewn, adhered, or otherwise interconnected to the cap shell. The sweatband is secured, generally by stitching or adhesive, to the shell of the cap along the circumference of the base of the cap. However, the sweatband is not secured to the shell of the cap along the length of the interconnection of the elastic loop, thereby creating a defined space between the shell and the sweatband for receiving the expandable loop in a first position of storage. This allows an opening or aperture between the sweatband and the shell of the cap such that the elastic loop may be folded up into the cap between the shell and the sweatband when not in use.
Alternatively, the elastic loop may be attached to the sweatband rather than the shell of the cap. This alternative embodiment maintains the aperture between the sweatband and the shell of the cap for insertion and concealment of the elastic loop. However, this embodiment may simplify assembly since the attachment of the elastic loop to the sweatband involve smaller and more manageable pieces of the cap than working with the cap itself at this stage of manufacturing.